The Godfather
by check the sound
Summary: taitoyamachi 'I'm in love with the source of my pain. I learned that sometimes, you endure pain for love. But if Yamato doesn't learn that soon... Well let's just say I hate bitter endings.'
1. Secrets, forgotten pasts

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. All I own is the heartache of wishing Tai and Matt were real! I also own the characters Joey and Evan.  
  
Author's Note: TO ALL WHOM READ MY OTHER FANFICS!!!! I'm going to be re- writing my other fanfics and they will be back up as soon as possible, but this may be later than expected due to certain situations. Please review my latest Taito/yamachi. (Kensuke, Takari, Jyoushirou) ~~Have yet to figure out the other pairings if there are any~~  
  
Taito/Yamachi Sora and Taichi = BEST Friends, nothing more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Godfather  
  
The different shades of Love  
  
By InnocentWolf  
  
Love /luv/ n. -a very passionate attraction and desire; a passionate feeling of romantic desire and attraction. Ah, so that's the definition of love! I would have never known. Thank God for the dictionary!  
  
I guess right about now you'd be wondering why the 'Great Yagami Taichi' is looking up a definition for something as silly as "love". Good question. I feel a little silly saying this, but I wasn't sure what love was. I guess I'm being kind of vague... Maybe I should start from the very beginning...  
  
It all started when I went to go visit Sora, a fellow Chosen Child and good friend of mine that I've known for what seems like forever. She is the best friend a fifteen-year-old guy could ask for and the first person to know that I am gay. She was also the good friend of mine that made it easy to tell my other friends about my sexual preference. They all took it very well, despite my constant pessimism and needless anxiety of wondering of their reactions.  
  
Sora is also the good friend of mine that's dating Evan; a horny jerk on my soccer team. He's too old to be on it, being that the guy is 18, but he's in our grade, making him perfectly capable to join any school teams he pleases. Needless to say, everyone on the soccer team wishes he was smart enough to just have moved up grade-wise to be with people his own age. He happens to be a bisexual,which isn't very hard to believe; he'll shag anybody with a nice body. Evan also is a huge flirt. A majority of my friends; a good portion of the Chosen Children and the soccer team are among his vast list of 'flirt-victims'. I guess its how he entertains himself. I wouldn't know why Sora goes out with him, he treats her like some sex toy... That's why it didn't come as too much of a surprise when I found out that she was pregnant.  
  
It took some will power to comfort her instead of telling her 'I told you so'. Ok, not much will power. Not after I saw the condition she was in. She was face-down on her mattress, sobbing and sniffling into her pillow. It takes something really dramatic, something or other to make me scared, and sad at the same time. You know, like a battle with Diablomon or something. Or maybe just Mimi PMSing. But this, this wasn't some virtual reality. Nor was it Mimi. It was the worst kind of reality I think I may have ever experienced. I remember feeling so sad for her. Not exactly pity, but like something is eating away your heart.  
  
She told me everything, and I cried and cried again by the end. 'Evan is so dead, the horny bastard!' I thought to myself. Long story short, this is basically what happened: Evan had told her they were going to some club as a date a few weeks ago, and he had, instead, driven them both to some hotel a few blocks away from our school. He got her into bed, and afterwards they went to the club they had originally set off for. The next thing Sora could remember after that was waking up in her bed the following morning. The lack of memories from the night before leads us to believe that Evan and herself had gotten alcohol somehow (being that they're both underage), got drunk and Evan had driven Sora home, even in his drunken state. Thats how Sora ended up at home, supposedly. A few weeks after this date, Sora said that she had realized that she missed her period, which roused her suspicions. At first, she shook it off as some weird teenage hormonal thing, and maybe that her period was just a little late. But after awhile, even stubborn Sora couldn't ignore the signs; she went out and bought a pregnancy test. She wasn't prepared for the results she saw. Which brings this story back to us on the bed, me trying my best to calm down the hysterical, scared, depressed, angry, and very pregnant girl. Alas, cruel fate. How I despise you.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taichi." whispered Sora as she started concentrating on  
  
breathing evenly.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong!" "I don't think you can use that argument. Look at me! Look at what happened because of my stupidity! I'm just another weak, crying, pathetic, pregnant teenager!" Sora replied, bursting into tears. I was on the verge of bursting into tears myself. The idea of tough, tomboy Sora crying could scare the crap out of anyone. "Sora, I don't blame any of this on you." I said quietly, attempting to be the voice of reason. "Well, you should...You don't even know how wrong you are to not be angry with me,"  
  
I sat quietly, trying to understand where she was coming from. "Promise me something, Tai..."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" "Don't ever stop being my friend... I might need friends more than you'd  
  
expect..."  
  
I couldn't help but give her a look of confusion. She shot me a pleading glance, and I simply nodded in a silent response to her request. Her eyes showed their acknowledgement, and gratitude radiated from them. In case you can't tell, I'm a pro at reading people. Eyes are the window to the soul. Blegh, how cliche!  
  
We talked for a little while longer. She tried to avoid any further discussion of her pregnancy, and for a while, I did the best I could to stifle my curiosity. But there's only so long I could zip my damned lips.  
  
"Why can't you just get an abortion, Sora?"  
  
She paused and a subtle look of shame crossed her face. She sat quietly for a moment before answering quietly, "I can't bring myself to kill anything, or anyone,Tai. Even Evan's baby. I care about Evan. I really do, and I can't help it. Don't get me wrong, the reasonable part of me knows that I should get an abortion, but for another thing, my family doesn't have the money..."  
  
It was my turn to pause. I looked at her, and I couldn't hide the slight edge of ice in my voice when I replied, "I'll never understand why you care about him, or why you would even consider carrying his baby for any other reason other than lack of money. But I respect your decision," I saw a slight panic erupt in her eyes and I added, "I wouldn't dream of breaking my promise to you, Sora."  
  
For the first time that day, she smiled. I couldn't help the ridiculous grin that had plastered itself on my face. And then she laughed. I knew that I would keep my promise. Sora needed me. More than ever before. She was my best friend, and was always supporting me when I needed her.  
  
What I wasn't aware of was the obstacle that lay ahead to test our  
  
friendship later that year. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sora had told every one of our friends of her being pregnant, and much to her surprise, the Chosen Children all showed understanding and support. I, of course, had anticipated their responses. I knew that they would show nothing OTHER than support. We're all best friends!! They supported ME when I told them I was gay; we all suported Koushirou and Jyou when they started dating; we all supported each other through everything, like battles, and this was just more proof of the strength of the Chosen Children. Of course, some things just come as a shock; one thing came as a HUGE shock to me... I had found out the sexuality of the one person that I had been crushing on since I first met him. As a matter of fact, my attraction to him made me realize my sexuality in the first place. And the very person who told me of my crushes' sexual preference was none other than-  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Yagami residence, Taichi speaking."  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Taichiiii!!!"  
  
"Eh..Dai?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"Eh..right...Are you looking to speak with Hikari?"  
  
"Well, actully, no. I wanted to talk to you!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai, for once." He laughed. "Oh, well, then..what did you want to talk to me about? Responsibilities as the goggle-headed leader? Soccer? My sister? The digital wor-" "Iie, none of that..." he spoke, rushed and seemingly nervous. Well, at least to Tai. "I wanted to ask you...I was just wondering... I'm not sure if....What I wanted to say was...."  
  
"Spit it out, Daisuke! I don't have all day!"  
  
"Like you have something more important to do, Yagami!"  
  
"Don't test me."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering-"  
  
"Joy, let's start this again!" "BAKA! Lemmi talk! You wanted me to spill, now shut up for a moment for me to say what I need to say!!"  
  
"Gomen. Go ahead."  
  
".........Alright, here it goes.....*mumbles* gay *mumbles*..."  
  
"......Is that all?"  
  
"You're not shocked?!" "No offense or anything, but it was obvious. I might just have Gay-dar or  
  
something,"  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"being gay myself, but-"  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"Is it Takeru, or Ken? SQUEE!!"  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"Ooooo It's Ken isn't it?! AWWW!! Kawaii!! That's great for you two-"  
  
"TAI!!"  
  
"Euh..Yeah?"  
  
"I...I didn't mean me! Well...not for this particular conversaton..."  
  
"So...you ARE gay, then?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"I'm still going with my first answer, IT'S KEN ISN'T IT??"  
  
"Hai...I like him yes...THAT'S NOT WHY I CALLED!!"  
  
"uhm..."  
  
"You're doubting me! DON'T DOUBT ME!"  
  
"Dai, anyway, why did you call then? I don't need riddle."  
  
"I'm not listening!! Lalalala-"  
  
"Oh, that's not childish."  
  
"Nee oikakete oikakete-"  
  
"Dai-"  
  
"shiroi kaze!!"  
  
"Dai-"  
  
"nee-"  
  
"MOTOMIYA!!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"*facefaults* Anyway, you were saying...?"  
  
"I was saying what?"  
  
"Grrrrr.."  
  
"What was I saying?!"  
  
"Who is gay? Why can't they just tell me to my face?" "Because Yamato- sempai wants to tell you something else too, but doesn't know how you'll react and-"  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yamato is GAY?! And he likes ME?!?!?!"  
  
"....."  
  
That was the biggest shock of my life!  
  
Yamato wanted to tell me, but he was to shy... that must mean that we share interests in each other!! I started jumping up and down in glee, forgetting that I was on the phone with Daisuke, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "YAMATOOOOO!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" *whap* "Gah!"  
  
"'Nii-chan, shut up! Mom is napping!"  
  
"Heh! Gomen."  
  
Hikari walked away exasperatedly. "Oh brother." Despite her statement, I saw her smile slightly. I knew she figured out why I was screaming, and she was probably thrilled for me; she has known of my crush on Yama since it first developed!  
  
"TAICHI-SEMPAI!!!"  
  
I put the phone back to my ear. "Euh..Hello?"  
  
"'Bout time. Are you done celebrating?"  
  
"Iie! I'll be celebrating again when I get off the phone with you!"  
  
"No surprise. But anyway, I have to get off the phone. Jun needs it..."  
  
"Probably to stalk MY Yamato!!" "He's not 'yours' just yet. You should tell him you know, and that you feel the same because he really was worried that you wouldn't like him back. He wanted to make sure through someone else that you would be ok with him being gay. And also, the sooner, the better."  
  
"Yeah... Hmmm...He doesn't sound shy to me."  
  
"Hai, I guess not, he's just lazy- ITAI!!!"  
  
"Uh, Dai?" "Gomen Taichi, but ickle-Dai needs to get off the phone like I told him to a half an hour ago! Ja!" said the older Motomiya sibling, Jun.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
I heard a 'click' and I rested the telephone back in its cradle. I silently walked to the front door, opened it, walked out onto the porch, and shut the door. I stood there for a moment and looked around and up at the beautiful sky. I felt so peaceful, so content, so completely and utterly calm. Calm calm calm. Nobody could be more calm than me.  
  
"YAAAAY!!! I'M GOING TO GO OUT WITH YAMATOOOOOO ISHIDA!!!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And that was how it all started. I began dating Yamato (not as shy as he previously claimed...) He explained to me that the main reason he wanted Daisuke to tell me that Yama liked me was because he wanted it done as soon as possible, and he, Yamato, had band practice the evening he wanted to tell me. I would have much rathered my Yama to tell me in person, but, oh well.  
  
Much to my surprise, he didn't really do much with me yet. (DAMNIT!) Just occasional kisses. I guess I was surprised because he was always so... aggressive when he dated Sora for a short time a while back. Well, you would think I would end up being the aggressive one, ne? I never really have the chance to see which one of us us, I guess. We could both easily fit either description. His hair is pretty. And long. And floooowy! For some reason, my hair got heavier (I guess from its length) so by then, I needed to use hair-gel to keep it up in my trademark style. The only thing was that I wake up to late in the morning. If I even tried to put it up, I would be late for class. And being late for class also means being late to admire the beauty that is Yama! So on most days, I just let it down. Not down like girly down. Just down as in, uhm... not up. People in school tended to compliment me when I did this, (they think I'm hot!! *chuckles*) and I must say, I can't help but be a little bit happy with the attention. (Who wouldn't be?) Even though my hair had a different style, it still was as wild as it was before. I'm still as thin and short as I was at the age of fourteen. Yamato, on the other hand, had gotten even taller. He was at least three inches taller than me!! Grrr. He has also matured to fit the biased description of a male teenager; a horny, hormonal, cunning, conniving, sly, big-mouth with an ass that won't quit. That plays guitar. And is good at it too. Very good. Looks very good. Looks so very good.  
  
"Tai!! Helloooo!!" A hand waved in front of my face, surprising me and causing me to fall off the lap that had been so happy to see me. The flight to the floor brought me back to reality in a wickedly harsh manner. "OUCHIES!!!" I yelped as I landed none to softly, accompanied with a thud.  
  
A snigger. Then, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Owwww..." I said rubbing my bottom pitifully.  
  
"Aww, does my Tai need me to massage where it hurts?"  
  
I looked at the mirth glowing in his eyes. We both blushed a little. That had been the first time Yama had said anything even remotely suggestive to me. Sure, we had kissed, but he would always stop and we would just end up cuddling or something.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, I LOVE romance. I love it when Yama is all romantic for me. But I'm a fifteen-year-old hormonal boy who has NEEDS!  
  
I nodded, and he swiftly pulled me back into our previous position with me on his happy lap. I rested sidewards on him, and put my head on his shoulder. I sighed contentedly and watched as his hand moved to massage my back. As he brushed it soothingly, the door to my bedroom burst open. Yamato stood up fast on reflex, and I immediatly landed back on the floor.  
  
Hikari walked into the room, happily skipping over to my desk, Miyako following close behind. I watched, a bit vexed, as she picked up my CD Player. She mumbled a small apology for intruding, and another for interupting. They both grinned at each other knowingly, and then marched straight out of the room. I stood up and locked the door. Yamato's face was probably as red as my backside was by now. I rested my hands on my hips and casually asked, "Where were we?"  
  
Yamato gave me a small smile before sitting down. I walked over and took my seat, again. "Will I be here long, or should I go get cushions to lay out for my aching ass?" I questioned. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, and snuggling his head into my shoulder. Yamato then bit my neck. OW! He pushed me off his lap, but this time, I landed gently on my back on my bed. He adjusted himself on me, one leg between the two of mine. He hovered over me for a second before meeting my lips with his own. I wrapped one arm around his neck, and one around his waist as his hands began to wander. He seemed unsure, and nervous. Of course, so was I.  
  
And as I knew he would do, as I had feared, he pulled away from me and relaxed next to me on the bed. "Yami?" I whispered questioningly. He gave me a glance and then kissed my cheek. "Yami..."  
  
"Hmm?" "Why do we always stop?" Yamato just looked away from me, a little bit  
  
warily.  
  
"Because we should." Finally came his answer.  
  
"We should what? Its not like I pushed you off or anything." "Tai, koi, I...We shouldn't. I dunno, I guess it's just...er... that I can't help but think... that Evan did this to Sora... before... he... you know, and it feels....weird." Yamato admitted quietly, seemingly saying this more to himself than to me.  
  
With this revelation, I snorted briefly before going into a fit of laughter. My Yamato just glared at me.  
  
"And what is so funny??"  
  
"Mato, I'm not asking you to screw me. I'm just curious why all we do is kiss like a duo of prudes?"  
  
"Well...well...uhm.." "Well what?" I said, struggling not to let my tears of laughter run down my  
  
face.  
  
"Well, maybe I just don't want to hurt you, ok?" He hissed.  
  
I was taken aback by his aggressive reply. I looked at him and saw the guilt in his eyes, and it suddenly hit me.  
  
"You've been hurt, haven't you?"  
  
Tears sparkled in his eyes now, which meant that my assumption was correct. And people think I'm stupid. Pfft.  
  
I reached over to him, and embraced him tightly, pulling him onto my lap gently. He hugged back after a moment, and said, "I just don't want to hurt anyone. It hurts when it happens to you. The same thing can happen to someone you know or love..." he sniffed. He didn't say anything more. It must be difficult to have even have said this much.  
  
"It's okay, Yami, I love you, no one will hurt you again." I promised and rubbed his back.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
omigawd WHO RAPED YAMA?! find out next chapter  
  
I'm psychotic. But what can I say? Drama rocks my socks man. *Thinks about Tai's statement....* Nothing's wrong with prudes. Prude is good. Tongue is not. XD 


	2. Still in love with you

Disclaimer: In previous chapter. Author's Note: Please review my latest yamachi/taito. (Kensuke, Takari, Jyoushirou) ~~Have yet to figure out the other pairings~~  
  
Sora and Taichi = BEST Friends, nothing more.  
  
~~Please read first chapter. It was revised to fit future plans for this fanfic.~~  
  
(Sabi rocks!!) Thank you to all my reviewers of my original chapter one of The Godfather! I'm sorry I went and changed it a bit on you all, but I think I like it better this way. Some drama, and a lil bit of my stupid humor XP  
  
Welsh Chick- I appreciate your review, and your teaching me welsh XD Diolch!  
  
Neo-chan- I'm continuing! ^___^  
  
Sillie- Yes, I love yamachi, and don't worry. Not too much Yama-angst. Just enough to make Tai seme-ish for a chapter or two ^^;  
  
Kiriska- Thank you for reminding me! Small disclaimer: EVERYONE! I DON'T OWN THE SONG SUPER DRIVE! Anyway, thanks for the advice... I didn't realize my mistake. ^^;;; I'm looking over the second chapter right now... Your not going to like it, once you read the first sentence. GOMEN-NASAI!! It's my first time trying to write a story with any kind of depth at all! I know I'm skipping (big) periods of time, but these are the parts that are important... XD I hope its not that bad... I'll try harder. Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope I can give you something worth reviewing again in following chapters! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Godfather The different shades of Love By InnocentWolf  
  
The time between finding out about Sora's pregnancy and halfway through the ninth month had flown by. School had kept all of us busy. Thank any higher being out there that summer break was on its way! I don't know if my brain can take any more of this torture. Final exams are making me a little bit nervous, but I think I'll do okay.... I have Yamato, Sora, and Koushirou to study with, and they're all whizzes at school. Sora had been home-schooling for the past few months, so everything she had difficulties with was explained and drilled into her head until she was an expert at it. Yamato had a bunch of notes that he took throughout the year that could help us. I don't know how he did it. Him and Koushirou never fell asleep during class... How is that physically possible? Anyway, as for Kou-kun, he's just smart, so studying will go by fast between the four of us. If I don't slow them down. I'm not the brightest bulb in the... uhm... lightbulb... holder...  
  
"...and that's how you find the width of the rectangle in simplest radical form," came Koushirou's voice through mixed, clouded thoughts. I must have given him a clueless look because he heaved an exasperated sigh and shut the book. Yamato just continued to thumb through his notes with Sora copying random things over his shoulder. "Tai, have you been studying at all?" With a smug gaze in Kou's direction, I nodded an affirmative, and continued to doodle in my notebook.  
  
He rolled his eyes and threw his pencil at me. I stuck my tongue out.  
  
"'Kay. It's official. My brain is exhausted. I think it's time to pack it up. I have band practice in an hour anyway." Yamato packed his books away into his backpack, and kissed my cheek. He waved to Sora and Kou-kun before walking out the door.  
  
My eyes followed his exit, and I knew I was pouting.  
  
Sora struggled to stand, and I immediately jumped to her aid. "I guess you have to leave too?" I questioned, still pouting. She nodded briefly, and I gathered her things as well as Koushirou's, and handed the load to him. "You walkin' her home?" A nod.  
  
"Alright... Leave me if you must!" I threw an arm over my eyes dramatically and gave a sad sigh. "I'll just have to study all by my lonesome."  
  
"Tai, stop being stupid. We'll be back tomorrow to study again anyway." Sora said severely.  
  
"Be careful on your way home..." I replied wearily.  
  
"Relax. It's 3pm on a Saturday. Even rapists and pickpocketers are taking a break today. It's to hot to do otherwise."  
  
And with that, the two red-heads left me to myself, my thoughts, and my fridge.  
  
* * *  
  
I made myself a late lunch, and I contemplated Koushirou's words as he was leaving, and I couldn't help but disagree. Rapists don't take holidays. Ever. They never take breaks from screwing with other people's minds, or their bodies. Yamato taught me that, the night he cried himself to sleep, head resting in my lap, just a few months ago. Such a serious lesson he taught me, yet we haven't spoken about it since...  
  
And that hurts a lot.  
  
Yamato never liked it when others glimpsed his weaknesses, but I always seemed to be the one he willingly allowed himself to drop facades in front of. He came to me. He talked to me. He never just avoided the subject, he spoke his mind whenever the situation called for it.  
  
Just like the first time, on the island with Frigimon... We've changed a lot since then. Yamato and I beat the crap out of each other over something stupid, as usual. We rolled down a hill, still with hands fisted and painful intentions. His punches were slower than mine, and he almost seemed... distracted. We had only stopped when I noticed something strange about him. Something that I had never seen or expected from him before...  
  
His eyes glistening with tears.  
  
That moment was the moment I figured out that he was trying to hurt me, to let out the frustration of worrying about Takeru. He worried for his little brother. Just like I would have been if Hikari-chan had gone with us. He protected Takeru because his little sibling was the world to him.  
  
And I felt the same way about Hikari.  
  
His love... was intriguing... and I felt something towards him...  
  
Lost in my moment of realization, I gazed at my reflection in his eyes. At the same time, I saw two pairs of eyes, one pair brown, the other, hued with the deepest blue that seemed to go on forever. Both pairs were sad. Scared. Maybe even... affectionate for the other they fixedly stared at. I knew then, he saw the same thing in my eyes...  
  
That was the moment I discovered I wasn't the only one in the world who protected, loved, and cared for my younger sibling's life more than my own. That was the moment I realized the bond we shared. That was the moment I realized there was room in my heart for more...  
  
And then I fell in love with him.  
  
Ever since that day in the digital world, my problems were Yamato's, and his were mine. Thats why I was miserable when he just avoided telling me anything. Now, his problems are his own... and mine are just mine.  
  
He's killing me slowly...  
  
And I still love him.  
  
I hope he still loves me, but I can never be sure what's going on in his head let alone his heart.  
  
Although, he looks apologetic every time he evades "talking". Every time he doesn't voice his stresses. Every time he flinches when I touch his arm. Every time he cancels plans with me claiming he's busy, he is sorry.  
  
I have news for him. I don't want him to be sorry. I just want things the way that they used to be. We were closer then.  
  
I sigh inwardly, and let my emotions and thoughts just stop and float out of me. Enough wallowing. Enough memories. I'm left with an empty mind, and all I hear is the echoing of my inner-sigh reverberating off the insides of my head.  
  
I felt numb for a short time, until my brain couldn't stand to be quiet anymore.  
  
I almost yelled at myself. I'm acting like such a sissy.  
  
'You're just overreacting, you jerk. Get some balls.' I think to myself.  
  
I stood quickly, and stretch my limbs. 'I need to go on a jog,' I decide, quickly, I grab my running shoes and set off.  
  
* * * 6:03:23 p.m.  
My heart pounds against my ribcage. I feel as if its about to break through, and jump out of my chest. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. I feel it surge in my legs along with the feeling of white hot blades stabbing deep into my calves. But the will to keep going numbs it all. The power of my mind makes me forget the pain, the wind whips at me relentlessly and I feel as if I'm flying.  
  
'Just another block. I got this far, I could keep it up for just one more block...'  
  
One block later,  
  
'I feel great, powerful even. I can stand another block... I can stop whenever I want anyway...'  
  
Another block passes,  
  
'Last block, I swear...'  
  
I push myself hard, I know. But I also feel its necessary. I carry the weight of my team, my coach, and my family's expectations on my shoulders. Not to mention my own. I have to stay in shape for soccer after all.  
  
Every once in a while, I run for a more significant reason though.  
  
Running takes my mind off of things. It lets me escape.  
  
So I keep running.  
  
And maybe one day... I'll find out what I'm running away from...  
  
Or... who I'm running from.  
  
My legs carry me home, my mind no longer in control, my will dissipating with every step closer I get to my house. The pain returns. To my legs. To my mind. To my heart.  
  
Love bites.  
  
* * * 4:37:28 a.m.  
Ringing in the distance... How obnoxious. "Somebody shut that damned thing off!" I shout. Then I sat up with a start, my comforter wrapped around my body like a burrito. I glance over at my clock. "Grmnnnn. It's too early in the morning to get phone calls." Seeing as how my parents installed a phone line in my room, I know the phone call is for me. 'Screw that. I'm trying to sleep.' The answering machine clicked on.  
  
"Tai? I know you're there. Pick up the phone!!" hissed the voice.  
  
"Idon'twanna," I mutter dumbly to the phone.  
  
"Pick-up-the-PHONE!!!"  
  
My sleep-deprived mind managed to get me as far as to pick up the phone. I managed a grunt, but articulation isn't something to expect from me at FOUR THIRTY IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!!!  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Nnnn."  
  
"It's Yamato."  
  
"Nnn-hmm."  
  
"We...we have to... talk..."  
  
'Uh-oh.' My eyes widened. Those are the four worst words ever spoken... Nothing good ever follows, 'we need to talk.' Is he going to break up with me? Looks like the shit has hit the fan (1).  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ (1) It was already a shit-situation, and it just got worse.  
  
Sorry this was short... Review if you want, and for you ppl who like to flame, I already know this is a shitty story. I'll just use your flames to roast me some hot dogs, and smores.  
  
Thanks again to the reviewers! YOU ALL ROCK!! 


End file.
